HYPOTHESIS/SPECIFIC AIMS: 1) To test the hypothesis that dietary sodium regulates the vasodilator response to bradykinin. (2) To test the hypothesis that the vasodilator response to bradykinin is increased in hypertensives and African Americans, compared to normotensives and Caucasians. (3) To test the hypothesis that bradykinin increases production of t-PA in vivo.